The Spar
by PockyWarriors
Summary: Turkey's afraid of losing her, Hungary's afraid of kicking Turkey in the balls becuase of how small they might be. So how do they deal? A spar! T for language.


First HungaryxTurkey Fic. Please tell me how I did.

I don't own Hetalia.

This takes place during the time of the Ottoman Empire.

Frustrated, she growled. The damn Turk had just interrupted a sparing session between Greece and her. Which frustrated her because the only true action the Greek took was annoying Turkey in any way. Pushing back a lock of brown hair, she climbed up the steps leading to Turkey's room. She walked in just as Turkey was about to choose a new addition from a line of ladies for his future harem. Disgusted she kicked a little table making her presence known to the room. The woman, whom Turkey laid his hand on, snuck a look at her and only had time to sneer before he dismissed them all.

"Good Morning Hungary" Turkey said pleasantly as if nothing had happened.

"Have a nice time picking your next brod?" Hungary responded back, just as pleasantly.

"As a matter of fact-yes"

She only sneered in response. Laying back she placed her boot-clad feet on the little cushion in front of her, and then shot her next missile.

"Your dress looks rather colorful today, did you pick it out?"

"Hmm glad you noticed; yes I did pick it out. What do you think?" he stood up modeling it for her.

"I think you bribed the girls from your harem to donate a dress to you" she smiled pleasantly.

Looking at her through his mask he replied, "Well at least I look good in a dress".

Not bothering to respond she walked over to the window and looked down at a sleeping Greece. She turned around and glared at him, "What do you want?"

"I have been discussing with my boss-about you- you see in my culture women, a man's job, and independence runs a _very_ thin line-"

"What the hell are you saying" she interrupted " Wait don't tell me because I don't give shit."

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair "Listen to yourself; you have the mouth of a sailor not a beautiful woman with thousands of dresses in her closet."

"Why don't you go-did you just call me beautiful?"

He looked at a shocked Hungary. He was surprised and pleased that his hidden comment had stopped a coming rant. He quickly considered his options and figured that a compromise would be best for the moment.

"Hungary, I understand that your goal in life is to make mine miserable, but you see I am not my boss and my boss isn't quite as fond of a woman who knows how to fight as I am. Therefore, I have come up with a compromise for the two of us. You will no longer fight and be more feminine and I will consider talking to my boss about your independence." He said quickly.

Hungary just stared at him. _Who the hell does he think I am! I'm not an idiot! What kind of a deal is this! The Fuck! No! _

_But he said he would think of our independence,_ said the little bitchy voice in the back of her head.

Hungary: _Yea…but still he'll __think__! I didn't want to be a part of his empire in the first place!. How dare he!_

Turkey stared at the girl wondering if she was okay. The normal Hungary would have lashed out at him already. He mentally smirked- of course he wasn't going to discuss her independence there was no way in hell he was going to let Hungary walk away from him.

"No."

"No? No what?" said a shocked Turkey.

"No to your stupid deal." Hungary said advancing towards Turkey. She walked up to him until he had to look directly down to meet her eyes. She stood up on her tippy-toes so she was practically a hairs width away from Turkey's face.

_She smells sooo good_, thought Turkey _What the fuck? Get a hold of yourself Man! _

"Well than what do you propose?" snarled Turkey. He secretly wanted her to fight it would make the end product even better.

"I challenge you to a spar"

"A…a spar?" said Turkey. He was shocked for the second time that day._  
><em>

"Yes you idiot a spar" Hungary snapped, "I win and you let me stay the way I am and you _will _discuss my independence and you will _support_ the idea. You win and I will try to become more feminine. Three o'clock this afternoon"

"Fine. You'll be sorry you didn't take the easy way out" smirked Turkey.

"The easy way? Oh you mean dressing up like one of your whores? Nah I don't think so, nice try though" smiled Hungary as she walked out the door.

Outside of Turkey's room she practically screamed. _What was I thinking? _

**2 hours later - The battlefield: Turkey's Garden**

_Who does he think he is! Standing me up like this! He said he would be here_. , she fumed. _Never trust a Turk they say one thing and they mean the other. _

Greece yawned in the corner, "You know we could just slip some poison in his drink it would have done the job. Ooooh! We could convince one of the Harem girls to murder him in his sleep!"

"Now you look excited" she said bemusedly.

"Greece excited? I'd love to see that" The Turk said smoothly-or at least what looked like the Turk. This man had a smooth tanned face, mischievous olive eyes, and brown hair so soft looking Hungary fingered her own hair enviously. Until she realized it was Turkey.

The little bitchy voice in the back of Hungary's head was back; _well you wanna stay now don't you? To bad he has a harem huh?_

_Yea I know, _jealousy suddenly ringing through her,_ What! No! Maybe-No! No no no! I can't lose focus. _

"You've taken forever!" snarled Hungary.

"My apologies, I had to clean up for this fight" he smirked deviously.

"Yea okay shut up. Fight till someone falls"

"As in death? Or until someone has been pinned down?

"Pinned down as much as I would love to skewer your head on my sword"

_Oh you'd never do that…you just want to pin him down so you can feel his hair_, said the little voice in the back of her head

"Shut up" Hungary said aloud.

Turkey stared at her. Growling Hungary turned around and stalked to her place.

"Greece, could you start us?" Hungary asked.

"Ready set, Kill the Turk!" the Greek yelled then he sat down at the far end of the garden because Hungary was known to be very dangerous when she was out of options. And the tree he was sitting under was a nut tree. It wouldn't hurt to throw a couple of nuts at Turkey.

Hungary circled Turkey and jabbed experimentally. He expertly blocked them and made a few swings himself. Hungary parried then went on the surprise attack. She advanced and swung at his head then torso.

Turkey was expecting this and he knew Hungary knew it to. So he played it cool and blocked her attacks than went onto defensive and didn't swing at her.

Hungary stopped he wasn't swinging at her. Than she realized he was playing with her.

_How dare he! He doesn't think I can kick his ass! , _angered she attacked and didn't stop until Turkey's back reached the wall.

"You can stop now if you want." Turkey said.

_Never,_ thought Hungary, "I'd kick you in the balls right now but I'm afraid to find out how small they are.

She paused for about a second, but it was all Turkey needed he knocked her sword out of her hand and tackled her.

Greece practically threw up at heir position. Hungary was laying flat on her back with Turkey's knees next to her neck and his hands holding her shoulders down. His face close to hers, he smirked, "I win. You stay with me."

She couldn't believe it, she was beaten, she was going to scream but something covered her mouth.

"Mmmmph!...What the hell!...mmm….." Turkey concealed her mouth with his.

Greece retched in the corner.

Turkey and Hungary broke apart and looked at him. Turkey rose up and helped Hungary off the ground.

"Well…I win. I suggest you try" he said not releasing his hold on her hand.

"I don't want to wear the harem girl's dresses." Hungary whispered still shocked that he kissed her.

"You don't have to"

_Yea but he likes the harem girl dresses_; the bitchy voice was back.

"But you like them" Hungary whispered so quietly Turkey almost didn't hear her. He smirked he would have to thank Gupta for the idea, Harems do make girls jealous.

"No I don't like their dresses but I do like yours"

Fuck did he hear me? , Hungary thought frantically.

Yes he heard you, you idiot! Now ask him if he would like to help you put one on! , said the bitchy little voice in her head

"Uhhhh do you wanna help me put one on?" she couldn't believe she said that. But any of those thoughts melted away when he grinned.

"I would love to"

And so Greece watched as his only partner in crime was led up the stairs by that damn Turk to some random bedroom.

I don't know I wasn't really feeling this one.

Umm please tell me how I did! Review! Por favor!

Thank you!


End file.
